The Organisation's Secret Santa
by Froggiecool
Summary: Demyx decides to hold a Secret Santa. All 13 members are involved. And somehow, Xemnas agrees! But will everything turn out right in the end? Small dose of Larxene nastienedd, but nothing much. No pairings, unless you read between the lines.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Just to warn anyone who come across this. Some VERY OOC Nobodies, a lot of switching between characters, a strange plot, and Demyx in control. Add Christmas to the mix, and you get the idea.**

* * *

"But Xeeeemnas..."Demyx whined.  
"I said no, and that's final."  
"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease..."  
"Will it shut you up for the rest of eternity?"  
Demyx nodded hurridly.  
"Really..."the Superior considered for a moment, "As long as it does not involve any form of mutilation."  
"Mutilation?... Oh, hurting people. It shouldn't,"Demyx lit up like a bulb, "We just buy a random person a present!"  
Deciding it was harmless enough, Xemnas reached into the bag of names, and drew one.  
"Oh good! Everyone has to play, though!" Demyx grinned, and pulled out a name for himself, "Oh, and don't tell. That's why it's 'Secret Santa'."  
Xemnas raised an eyebrow, and Demyx unfolded his paper, grinning, "Now just got to find everyone else!"  
The Nocturn ran off, as the Superior sighed. This could be a long month... When was Christmas again?

* * *

"So you mean, I can buy whatever I like for the loser I pull out, and somebody buys me a present?"Larxene had one hand raised, ready to zap Demyx.  
He nodded hurridly, "Yeah, that's right."  
Larxene lowered her hand, grinning slyly, "Alright then." She drew a name and looked at the sheet.  
Her grin widened, and she began to laugh manically. Demyx took that as his que to run.

* * *

"The Superior's already drawn."Demyx nodded as he said the words.  
Saix barely nodded, and drew a name, whilst handing Demyx his mission.  
"Oh maaan..."Demyx groaned. Training. With Xigbar.

* * *

"So-" Demyx hopped left.  
Xigbar raised his weapon again.  
"-would you-"duck.  
"-be interested-" dodge.  
"-in-"jump.  
"-joining in."Demyx screamed as the Freeshooter hit him.  
Xigbar grinned, and placed his gun over one shoulder, "Go for it."  
Pulling a name, he wacked Demyx on the head with the tip of the weapon.  
"Owch?"

* * *

Demyx was smilling again by the time they reached the Grey Room. Checking in with Saix, he noticed Vexen walking out of a Dark Corridoor, eyes tied. Evidently checking back in.  
"Hey, Vexen!"he shouted.  
The Academic glared at him.  
"Want to join in the Secret Santa?"  
The elder turned to face the sitarist, "Do you realise how foolish celebrating such festivals are, considering our lack of emotion?"  
"But we doooo have emotions!"Demyx whinned back.  
Xemnas appeared behind him, "Vexen, you will partake in Demyx's foolish idea." and left again.  
Vexen rolled his eyes, and drew a name.  
"Don't tell!"Demyx ran off.

* * *

"Hiya!"  
Axel and Roxas looked over their shoulders, perfectly in sync.  
"Want to join in the Secret Santa?"  
"Secret Santa?"Roxas looked curiously at Axel.  
"It's where you draw a random name, and then buy them a present. You don't tell them, wrap it up, and leave it under the tree. On Christmas morning, you open them, and you have a gift from an unknown. Got it memorized?"Axel winked.  
"Yeah..."Roxas didn't sound too certain, "Did you seriously get permission for that?"  
Demyx nodded vigoriously, and thrust the bag to Axel. He drew two, and, without looking, passed one to Roxas.  
"Bye!"Demyx shouted, running off.

* * *

"Please, Xal!"  
"din."finished off the lancer, sighing, "Bust."  
Luxord claimed his winnings, "Another round?"  
"What did you want, Demyx?"  
"We're doing a Secret Santa, and Xemnas agreed. So you need to draw names."  
Xaldin's face fell temorerily, but drew a name anyway. Luxord happily took one.  
Xaldin tucked his slip into his pocket, "Seems I might need my munny. Sorry to disappoint."  
Luxord shrugged, "Black Jack?"  
"Err... No thanks! Got more people to draw!" Demyx ran at the mention of gambling. Everybody lost to Luxord.

* * *

Malexia. Number 11 - the Graceful Assasin. Demyx ducked under a paticually low branch, to find him watering his roses.  
"Good evening, IX. Can I assist you?" Even Demyx knew the man's words were poison.  
"Will you draw for the Secret Santa? The only other people left are still out on mission."  
"Why of course, darling, "Malexia drew closer than required to draw the name, giving Demyx a blast of flowery fraguence. He looked at the name.  
"Oh, how unfortunate. I seem to have drawn myself. Surely that is not how it works."  
Demyx shook his head, "Nope - fold it back up, and draw another."  
Once more, the Assasin drew close, and pulled out another name.  
"Better?"Demyx asked, grinning.  
"Much,"and XI returned to his watering.

* * *

Dinner came and went. Still no sign of V and VI. Demyx sat jiggling on one of the sofas, awaiting their arival. It was nearly midnight when the two appeared, pale faced and heavy eyed. Demyx darted up, and confrunted them.  
"Please join in the Secret Santa. Everyone else is."  
"Secret..."started V.  
"...Santa."His counterpart finished, tensing. Lexeaus moved closer to him.  
"Can we deal with this in the morning, IX?" Zexion rubbed his head.  
"Nope. I've waited up most of the night. You will draw now - even the Superior drew before you."  
Zexion looked warily at the bag, evidently recalling Axel's bag of snakes last week.  
Lexeaus, however, nodded, and drew a slip. He nodded to the younger Nobody, who in turn drew a piece of paper, relaxing ever so slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Chappie 2!**

* * *

The Superior marched into the store. Already, he had two bags with assorted gifts in. Only one remained...  
He walked the three steps required to reach the opposite wall, and turned to his left. There, he found his prize.  
Xemnas then strolled another 10 steps behind him, to the counter. He rang the bell, gazing at the endless bottles of medicine lining the shelves.  
A pharmasist, in a white lab-coat appeared, pulling off a pair of gloves, and on some green tinted glasses.  
"C-can I help you?"he stuttered.  
Silently, the Superior placed the item on the desk.  
The phamasist's expression lightened, and he scanned it.  
Xemnas payed, and turned to leave.  
"H-have a n-nice d-day?"it was a question, not a statement.  
"You too,"he didn't even turn.

* * *

Throwing his weapon over his shoulder, Xigbar wandered into the sports shop.  
"C-Can I help you?"the cashier looked incredibly freaked.  
"Got any golf clubs?"  
The cashier ran off, and quickly returned with a bag, filled with golf clubs.  
"Can I get them for 50?"the Freeshooter asked.  
The chashier quickly nodded, and even wrapped them up.  
"Thanks, kiddo,"he strolled out, humming to himself.  
The chashier thumped his head on the desk. It was one of those days...

* * *

Xaldin flicked the hair from his eyes, as he entered the building. It was damp and dusty, but he knew where to find what he wanted.  
"One order for Mr. Xaldin, please?" he asked the sole worker in the shop.  
Slowly, he nodded, and hobbled off. As he waited for the old man's return, the lancer noted the other curiosities in the store - stuffed pidgeons, a mouldey lettace, ect., and severly hoped he hadn't make a mistake.

* * *

Vexen rubbed his head - what to buy... He stood in the center of the town square, glancing from shop to shop; Sweet shops, game shops, food shops, toy shops, book shops...  
He flicks his head back and forth again. Nobody said he couldn't buy two presents. Not that he was feeling nice, of course. Having no feelings and all.  
Heading for one store, he noticed something in the window of the charity shop.  
Vexen grinned to himself, and switched direction. Vexen one, stupid game nil.

* * *

Lexeaus rested his hand on Zexion's shoulder, and turned him around.  
Zexion nodded slightly, still rubbing his lip with a pencil, "What to buy...?"  
The Hero shrugged, and turned to pay.  
Zexion's lips pulled up in a deadly grin. He turned to Lexeaus.  
A bag in hand, he turned to the Schemer, eyebrow raised.  
"To the lab."Zexion griniced as he repeated Vexen's line.

* * *

Lexeaus stood dutifully to one side, as he watched Zexion work. Dressed once more in a lab-coat and safety goggles, Lexeaus wondered just what the child would have become, circumstances changed.  
"Pass the ammonium hydroxide,"the boy commanded.  
Silently, the chemical was passed.  
Carefully, the Schemer measured out some liquid, and poured it into a conical flask. He then added an amount of nitric acid. Swishing it carefully, he poured it into a dish, and placed the dish by the window. He scribled a quick note for Vexen not, under any circumstances, to touch it, and pulled off the glasses.

* * *

Saix rolled his eyes at the stupidity of the mission, and went straight to his room. He reached over to the bookself, and drew from it an unused log book. Deciding it probably cost more than 35 when he first bought it, he wrapped it in yellow paper, and stuck a tag on it. Job done.

* * *

Axel leapt into HMV, smirking. He headed straight for the DVDs, grabbing a DS game on his way past. Within moments, he had located his prize.  
"This'll do,"he threw it at the till, paid, and teleported out.  
Axel settled himself above Twighlight town, ice creams in hand. 20 minutes later, he stood up.  
"Wonder where Roxas got to..." he mused.

* * *

Demyx was at a loss. He wandered from store to store to store, but still couldn't find anything... Then he spotted a small store, seeming to sell sugar products. He grinned, and ran over.  
"Do you have fudge?"he asked.  
The woman looked at him, "Yes... You are looking for a Christmas present."she stated, before laughing, "Everyone is. And I guess you're stuck."  
He nodded hurridly, as she dished him out a bag, "Yeah. We're doing a Secret Santa, but the guy I've got... He's a tricksey one. And we have to spend about 45 munny."  
The woman laughed again, taking payment for the sweets, "Well, if you have a photo he likes..."the woman nodded at the pharmacy, "There's a guy who works there. He's a little shy, but he can take a photo, turn it 3D, and pop it in a snowglobe. 45 Munny, exactly."  
The Nocturne's face lit up, "Perfect!" He threw the woman a tip, and ran off in the direction of the pharmacy.  
"'Scue!" he shouted at Xemnas, as he ran through the door. Being the Superior, however, the man did not move, and instead stood exactly where he was. Resulting in being knocked out of the way.  
"DEMYX!"

* * *

Luxord's hands flittered over the shelves, quickly analyzing each gift in turn.  
"What to buy a Nobody who wants nought?"he smiled to himself, and stuck a playing card beside each item.  
Then, he took another pack, and drew a card. Matching it up with its item, he noticed a perfect price tag on it.  
"Luck does not deny me," he mused, collecting his cards, and the selected gift.

* * *

Marlexia strolled up to the counter, smiling gently.  
"The normal?" a young woman, who looked suprisingly like Larxene, smiled.  
"Please, darling," he replied, "And triple it."  
The woman giggled, and passed him three bags of neatly wrapped. He passed one back to the woman, "Merry Christmas."  
She giggled again, accepting the gift, and watched as he reached for his purse.  
"That's 150 munny, please!"  
He passed it to her, and kissed her hand. Little did he notice Roxas enter the shop, and stare at him.

* * *

Larxene twisted her blonde bunches around her finger. Definatly by design the floor turned static, causing the entire que to fall over. Larxene strolled over the screaming bodies to the till, "I want to pay for these."  
The woman looked horrified as she hurridly scanned the item.  
"35 munny, please,"she stuttered.  
The nymph passed the monney, and summoned a dark portal, and taking her item called, "Later, losers!"

* * *

Roxas walked into Superdrug, and watched as Malexia kissed the hand of a Larxene-like girl.  
"Oh great..."he murmered, running out of the assassin's way.  
A young woman, with multiple piercings and a bright orange tatoo walked up to him, "Hi!"  
"Err... Hi?" she jumped backwards, startled.  
"Can I help you?"  
"I'm looking for a Christmas present, whatever that is..."  
The woman looked at him, and took a deep breath, "Tell me about this person you're buying for, and how much you want to spend."  
"Her name's Larxene and she's totally insane. She keeps trying to kill everyone, except her boyfriend, who everyone swears is gay. She loves being nasty, and she stole my ice-cream. She's 20ish, and Demyx told me I had to spend 35, but no more than 50."  
"Ah. A friend of yours?"  
"No. She's..."Roxas thought for a moment, "We both work in the same place."  
"You work?"  
"Yeah... Doesn't everyone?"  
The woman shrugged, and went back. Roxas, confused, returned to the shelves. The woman returned, some bottles in arm.  
"There you go. Have a nice day!"The woman disappeared - not through a portal, but in a puff of smoke.  
Roxas stared at the empty hole.  
"Hey, Rox!"  
The Key turned to see Axel behind him.  
"You gotta pay, got it memorized?"the ginger stood with one hand on his left hip.  
Roxas looked at him. Axel sighed, and grabbed his hand, dragging him over to the till. And that giggling Larxene-girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Final part. Sorry if it's not funny. Next Christmas (or before if the need strikes me to write something festive out of season) I might write the prequel to this, explaining a few reactions full stop... Like the last little bit. I'm amazed if anyone is STILL reading at this point. I hope somebody enjoys this. Mention on my page if you can match up who got who what. Some is guessing, some not so.**

* * *

Give Christmas morning. The entire Oragnisation sat around the Christmas tree, gazing at the brightly coloured gifts under it. During the night, a Dusk dressed as Santa had collected all of the gifts, leaving them under the above mentioned tree. Another dusk had decorated the tree, and something was in the kitchens, cooking dinner.  
Demyx had a Santa hat on, and was happily handing out presents. Zexion's head was in his hands, and the rest of the upper six didn't look too comfortable either.  
"Cheer up! It's Christmas!"Demyx bounded over, passing Xemnas his gift. He then ran back, and ran forward with Xigbar's. He continued like this, one at a time, until all of the presents had been passed out.  
"Now, we watch each other open them. We'll go around the circle."he looked around, and shrugged, "Saix, you go first, and we'll work up."  
The ex-apprentices seemed relieved by this - they would be last. Zexion even looked up slightly.

* * *

Saix carefully opened his wrapper, revealing an electronic organisor. Immediatly, he grabbed the stylus and, grinning, typed in everyone's missions. For the next three months. He looked a Demyx, "Is anybody else going to open their's?"

* * *

Axel ripped off his wrapper, to reveal a log book, with the words 'mission notes' written on it. He pulled a face, before flipping it in the air. Immediatly, it ignited. Axel then made a smug smile, and leant against the window.  
"You freaking-"began Larxene, before she started choking fire.  
"ENOUGH!"the Superior shouted, before retunring to his seat, "Next?"

* * *

"Ooh! Me!" Demyx grinned happily, as he ripped off the paper, throwing at Axel, who burnt it. He reached for the CD which fell onto the floor, and pulled back his hand.  
He screamed, as bolts of electricity leapt for his hand.  
Larxene was laughing, until she noted everyone's expressions, "Ok, ok, it's Christmas. I'll stop."  
The bolts faltered, and fell downwards. Warily, Demyx picked up the CD. He was suprised to find that it was a real CD, with real music, that actually played.

* * *

Luxord beant down, and carefully pealed the celotape from his wrapper. Inside were some tacky poker chips, decorated with Christmas scenes, and a set of matching cards. The gambler gave a small chuckle, and leant backwards.  
"Seems like your lucky day," he commented, "We shall no longer play poker with cash."

* * *

Marlexia had already begun to open his gift. Inside, a book entitled 'How to make the most of your garden' lay over a small, tupperware box.  
The assasin carefully removed the sticky note from the box. The handwriting was very small and spindley, written in aqua ink. Marlexia squinted "100% Ammonium nitrate..." his eyes lit up, "fertiliser! Well thankyou Santa, darling."  
Zexion winced noticably

* * *

Larxene's was also open, and she was sniffing at what seemed to be perfume, "Shocks of summer?"she questioned, "Well, I suppose it's the best you loosers could do."  
None of the Nobodies took offence. Not that it was possible to, of course.

* * *

"Roxy, you're next."  
"What do I do?"  
"Open it, kiddo,"Xigbar replied.  
"OH!"Roxas grinned, and ripped off the paper, "Do you want to burn the rubbish?"  
"I'm a pyromaniac, got it memorized?"  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
Roxas carefully opened the box, to reveal a small semi-sphere, made of clear glass, and dusted white.  
"Shake it, shake it, shake it!"shouted Demyx.  
Carefully, Roxas did so. He gasped in wonder as it seemed to snow around him and Axel, eating ice-cream in their usual spot.  
"It's beautiful..."he murmered, enchanted by it for the rest of the day.  
Demyx grinned openly as he called for the next opener - Xemnas.

* * *

Xemnas barely moved as he opened his gift - a box set of all six Star Wars DVDs. He looked up, "Explain."  
But of course, being a secret santa, nobody did.  
Xemnas did a quick glare around, before returning to his place on the sofa.

* * *

Xigbar groaned inwardly as he opned his. Inside a little box was two bottles - shampoo and conditioner. He raised an eyebrow, as the lower members burst out laughing. He smiled slightly, "I think I'll leave these here."  
Marlexia looked mortified.

* * *

Xaldin looked down at his gift - incredibly large, and certainly not shampoo. He pulled off the paper, to reveal a brand new set of golf clubs.  
"How...?"he turned to Xigbar, "You owe me a game."  
Xigbar looked at him, "Well, I need clubs still."  
Demyx decided to cut it short; he didn't like the look in Xigbar's eyes, and he had a new CD to play. Demyx called "Vexen!"

* * *

Vexen slipped the celeotape on the bag with a nail, and opened it. From it, he puller (unwrapped) some test tubes. He then noted something else at the bottom of the bag. He reached in, and pulled out a silver hair clip, decorated with pale blue beads. Not a small clip, mind you. The sort that is designed to pull back all of a peson's hair.  
"Not funny,"he muttered under his breath, "Do you know how..."  
"Oh, cut it out," Larxene snapped, "NOBODY wants to hear YOU on Christmas day, old man!"  
Demyx tried to smile again, "Lexeaus?"

* * *

The Hero looked distastefully at the gift, but opened it anyway. Immediatly after opening it, he ripped off the packaging, and started trying to solve it. His gift had been a Rubix 3D - a sphere with multiple coloured balls to get into their holes. The others watched him for a moment, before turning to Zexion.  
"Er... Lexeaus?"Demyx walked over and elbowed him. Giving up, he looked across at the terrified Zexion. "You're last."

* * *

Zexion looked at the things before him - there were three parcles, all neatly tied with silver ribbon. Shaking, he reached for the first. A book. Not exactly creative, but not nasty, either. The second and third were taped together. A note on them read - 'you may wish to open these in private'. Hoping against hope that it wasn't a nasty trick, he decided that to open it in public may caus offence. And that wasn't prefrable either. If he sat just inside the door, they'd be able to hear him scream.  
Slipping outside with the gifts, he offered no excuse. Lexeaus noticed, and moved to block the door from prying eyes.  
The Schemer, curious, removed the celotape from both parcels, folding the paper neatly. In the first, a bar of, still frozen, Sea Salt ice-cream.  
"Vexen,"he murmered under his breath. Only one person could keep a frozen product frozen for so long.  
Looking down on the last, he froze, blinked, and stared, "Sydney?"

* * *

"But we want to see..."Demyx whined.  
Lexeaus started at him, fingers still flicking with the sphere. Behind him, he felt a light push on the door. The Hero moved to let Zexion back in.  
Everyone stared. Zexion stood in the doorway, sucking a bar of ice-cream. Not exactly normal behaviour from the Schemer, but not what they were starting at. That was at what he was carrying.  
Held to his chest by his free arm, the Schemer held a teddy bear. Pale brown fur covered most of its face and paws, but was wearing thin in places. The bear wore a striped babygrow, with a pink/white coller, and an orange bowtie, with white spots. It was not the sort of bear with hindged joints, or arms and legs that came forward. Rather, its arms remained at right angles to the body, and legs pointed straight down. The eyes of the bear had little white chips on them, as though he had been in a washing machine and bashed around. His nose had once been dark brown, but re-sewn with navy thread. The mouth, made of three lines (one down from the nose, one diagonal in each direction from the base of that) was still the origional brown thread. As Zexion moved, the bear rattled slightly, but the noise was muffled by his hand.  
"What the-?"  
Zexion's visable eye narrowed into a glare, daring anyone to comment. He removed the ice-cream from his mouth, and smirked at them, "Everybody, this is Sydney, and dinner is served." He walked out, perfectly calmly. The others waited for a moment, still in their trance, before most ran for dinner. Vexen and Lexeaus remained in the room. Lexeaus looked at his counterpart.  
"I found him in an antiques shop. Most definatly the same bear. The owner said he had found it in the rubble of the castle."  
Lexeaus nodded.  
"Dinner?"  
Another nod, and silence that Christmas day.


End file.
